clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Heartphilia
Hi Mariothemovie -- we are excited to have Club Penguin Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro ---- Hello! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 20:57, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Helo. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:15, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Just to let you know... So Google will rank this it site properly, you need to do Google16d9861fe2e0bcef.html by TutleShroom. I think only an admin can do it so... --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:35, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! Welcome back! I'm glad your editing again! A few of the CPW Team are now editing here! We're here to help! -- Happyface 21:40, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Yes Yea!You can trust me to be sysop here! I would even love to be Bureaucrat here! -- Happyface 21:41, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop Could I obtain the sysop status? I am the Co-Webmaster, alongside Barkjon, and I really come in handy with Media Wiki things like the sidebar. Thank you for your consideration, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 15:48, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I am standing up for TurtleShroom. If you ban me, I can un-ban myself because I am a Sysop! Happyface made me a Sysop! Have a glorious day/terrible day, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the Webmaster I command you!!!! 22:50, 28 October 2008 (UTC) I know he would not do it! Feel free to block me if you want to block TurtleShroom!!!! Sorry to be harsh, was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 00:22, 31 October 2008 (UTC) TurtleShroom Don't worry. I took care of him without blocking. Plus he is now bueacrat because of his edits. Don't worry man! I got it under control! P.S Me and you are webmasters of this site. We can boss this whole wiki around! -- Happyface 01:23, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Hey man! Why aren't you so active? --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 02:54, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Hi there I'd like to say I'm a new face on this wiki. I hope you look at my idea, The City Life and say if you like the idea. It's nice to be here after working on two huge wikis (Redwall's and Naruto's) and a puny one of my own creation (the Exo-Force Wiki). --Ivanovsson 10:47, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Award You have been such an awesome webmaster so here is my award!!!!!!!-- Deco539n 05:00, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ?? Why did you change barkjon into a bueacrat? --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 22:26, 30 November 2008 (UTC) IMPORTANT NOTICES How do you put those notices at the top of the screen? Right now it says: IMPORTANT NOTICES *Follow the Link! *Hi! We're reving up for a new logo! Please visit Project:NEW LOGO CONTEST! and submit your entry! *Please, do not create more pages! Impove the ones that already exist! If you can please answer here.That will be great.Thanks. Orange Yoda 23:05, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Adminship...NOT I was asking that question for my own wikia. *You can find it here. Orange Yoda 23:11, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Mariothemovie. If you are inactive should User:Explorer 767 take over as co-webmaster? just asking. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 21:51, 20 December 2008 (UTC) MAI Merging Approval Stage No.3 by the Approval Court-MAI with Sherby Hoodwounds with Margate Cross Island Dear Mariothemovie or Pearface, As you a citizen of USA and webmaster of this wiki, your humble requests to accept or decline the approval of Margate Antarctica Island with Sherby Hoodwounds and Margate Cross Island. For more information, please seek help from here. If you have decided your choice, please place your idea on the disscusion page of MAI Merging. Sincerly, Virgin Auza 2nd Executive Officer of Approval Court I'm sorry but you're too late, Explorer has taken over. By majority vote you have been impeached. You barely edit here! Explorer has the most edits. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 00:54, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I could block you ya know. This is MY wiki. -MTM Look, why can't you accept the facts? You only made 10 edits in one entire month. Explorer made over one thousand! The power of democracy gave him the webmastership (which is not even a real power). Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:09, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ditto. The vote was unanimous. Everyone agreed, including Happyface, TS, and DP. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:18, 28 December 2008 (UTC) You might be upset, but try to see the things in a neutral point of view: if someone becomes inactive, then someone else must take his/her place. Right now you're a regular bureacrat. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:26, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Do you know what the USA is? Ditto with people above. And you have to be at leas 13 to own an account. I used my parent's birthday. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 00:08, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Inactiveness Because of you having only 5 edits in a month, we impeached you because you were not helping the wiki out. I was running the wiki with no help! I was being bombed with questions(Should I ban this guy, Should I make this article!) Do you even know how to sign signiatures with dates on it? We took a vote to see if Explorer is webmaster. And no, I don't care if you don't know who he is. Do you even KNOW what the USA is. Do you know who The Sapie brothers are? Do you know where Club Penguin is located? Do you even know where the Requests for adminship page is? The vote for Explorer as new webmaster was 7 to 0. You didn't show up. I have near 1000 edits on this wiki, you barely have ANY. You don't have any major edits. Also with me promoting the users on this wiki, I couldn't run this wiki myself so I hired them to help me. Look above. Two of the 5 most important users on this wiki agrees. Exporer 767 built this wiki, that's why I wanted him to be the co-webmaster. In fact someone want to get rid of your administration status. You deleted some perfectly good articles. What are you going to delete next, USA. Next time you plan to abandon a wiki, think aout what happened to you in this wiki. And can you sign your signiatures using the signaiture button?? --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 00:39, 29 December 2008 (UTC) You're not helping....again. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 20:29, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Yah. you can. Impeachment. Look it up in the dictionary. It's called being impeahced. Tell me what's the USA? --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 01:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hey What's up, this is a Bureaucrat, Sk8rbluscat, which TurtleShroom accidentially promoted me. I am normally editing the Club Penguin Wiki, but I like to stop at this Wiki from time to time. Have a glorious and great day, was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Wanna meet on CP? If you want to meet me on Club Penguin, I will be on Server: (you choose) at the Dojo Courtyard! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) My Penguin name is Sk8rbluscat and Alaska (server) is full. How about Chinook. was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:31, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Can I meet you two? -Spy Guy Pers 'Spy Guy Pers''' [[User talk:Spy Guy Pers|'TALK TO THE ACTOR! :-D']] Also meet my friend sourspy YOU ARE NOT WEBMASTER! YOU WERE IMPEACHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST ACCEPT IT! Re:Annoucements Sorr, but you're not webmasterand haven't been for ages.I even think your powers were removed by a staf member.So please stop claiming to be a webmaster.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 05:01, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Without him this wiki wouldn't exist, so I think its quite appropriate to call him the webmaster. POGOPUNK32 05:19, 2 January 2009 (UTC) With all of them you know. Everybody still respects you the same way, however, could you edit more often? Explorer edits everyday! He deserves it! Alex001 11:12, 2 Jaunary 2009 (UTC) (KK:SS) Webmaster Status Unfortunately, you can't claim that title anymore. Considering the fact that you became inactive, with little or no editing for many, many months on end, you were replaced in fiction, impeached unanimously in reality, and stripped of most titles already. Furthermore, as the Founder, you still have high respect in our community, and thus hold a partial right to the Title, but you lost the title a while back, because Happyface noted that he was reigning alone. He wanted assistence, so we elected a new one. Fortunately, you still have Beauracratic Powers, and you can edit, move, and delte pages, so don't feel bad! Just pick up where you left off, and keep moving! I was "overthrown" as Webmaster at least once, but I'' never left! In fact, I took the title of "Dictator" (in jest/joking) and kept on moving. You're still the Founder, so you still have an eternal spot on the Wall of Fame. If you want, I'll arrange a nice, big, statue article for you... ''with an image! TurtleShroom Ya, and you have the exact same powers. I'm being the temporary webmaster for a few days (replacing Happyface) and I barely feel any difference! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:18, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ... I am blocked and I am editing with this stupid jumping account. It is Sk8rbluscat, but it's blocked. If you look on the top of your page, it says I'm blocked. Dancing Penguin promoted this account... :P I hate this account, Sk8r bluscat... was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 22:03, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Webmaster WOW you havent been paying attention to wiki polotics have you?You cant be webmaster because Explorer and Dancing Penguin are.You never edit here anyway! -Triskelle3 Duh.-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 22:10, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Question! How do you put Youtube videos on your user page? --Alxeedo111 TALK 12:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Good to know the founder is editing here. Please brush u on wiki history and articles. We switched to a new system to replace the webmaster system. All bureaucrats are in control, thus making you the highest order along with other b-crats. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 17:59, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Hooray! You're back! Before you edit, please make sure to read up on some key articles, like this one, this one, this one, this one, this one, this one, this one, this one, this one, this one, , , and . You have a lot to catch up with, the wiki has grown a lot ever since you left! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template 19:16, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but your bueacrat status has been removed. You are just a regular user.--HappyfaceWantsToTalk 17:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Apology It's okay. You can always come back if you like. This wiki is now larger than the CPW! BTW, I think Uberfuzzy demoted you from Bureaucratship because you were so inactive. Wikia Staff locked down the ability to promote to B-Catship, so you can't get back up there until the lock's removed. Sorry. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 17:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) No, the staff did it. I'm sorry, we didn't mean that to happen. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 17:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry... I think you need to earn that. The wiki's changed so much since you left. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:07, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm Iceanator189. I hope to be a big help here! --Iceanator189Talk to melting ice! 17:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) hi you need to edit more. Citcxirtcem 18:56, November 20, 2009 (UTC) z0mg! You're alive! Why did you say something that didn't make sense? And why don't you edit here? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Then just make a artical for you if nothing 2 edit. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 22:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) There's not much to edit... We have over 3,000 articles. I'm not inactive... 164 edits over a span of a little less than 2 years is DEFINITELY inactive. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 22:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello there! Hi Mariothemovie! Why don't you join the wiki again? I would love to meet the maker of this awesome wiki!--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 02:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) About Pearface and other articles Hi there, I'm willing to remove the slander against you in the Pearface article, along with the impeachment article. Since you're the original author, you can reclaim those articles back. I'd be happy to help you edit your article, its just that I don't know what you want put in it. Please respond back, I'm eager to help with this :3 http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 13:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :As you wish. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 20:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Pearface! I'm your biggest fan! I still respect you still for making this wiki. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 19:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Considering how most people think of mario, that isn't much of a compliment. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I am having a party for Japan at my igloo on CP on ice box right now. Please come and dance to help Japan --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 05:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC)